


Reproduction

by yukiartsa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, tentacles..., that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: Raditz is given an insight on how Zarbon’s race breeds.





	Reproduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/gifts).



> personal headcanon time: zarbon’s race can’t properly reproduce. the male’s sperm lacks the genetics and…well, “energy” to impregnate the female’s egg. in order to get past this, the planet relies on a third-party, essentially a brainless lifeform, to collect the male’s sperm and give it to the females. 
> 
> in order to give it enough dna, the “sperm” delivered to the females is combined with several males’ genetics (and the third-party’s) to produce a healthy, “better” baby; unwanted genes and whatever are taken out. the baby’s father is the female’s “husband” despite not being related by blood (there are rare circumstances in which they are related).
> 
> therefore zarbon, as the prince, might not have any of his father’s genetics, but being born to royalty, he becomes the heir regardless. 
> 
> zarbon also has a “fiancé”, a male named umeko. because they aren’t bound by marriage, zarbon’s relationship with raditz means nothing. umeko, however, is incredibly loyal and hasn’t had any partners other than zarbon. he’s the uke in their relationship, so hearing raditz “degrade” his prince, he generally doesn’t like him, but tolerates him.
> 
> okey, that's all i have to say; enjoy~

_“Oh. It’s you.”_

 

Umeko found himself frowning at the voice, glaring at the projection before him. The young changeling had been changing his partner’s bedsheets when his scouter buzzed, and Umeko answered the call, only to be met by the filthy gorilla Zarbon seemed to be attracted to.

 

“Good evening, Saiyan. Lord Zarbon is out at the moment, would you like me to give him your regards?”

 

_“Nah,”_ Raditz answered smugly, propping up his feet. _“I can wait.”_

 

“A flea-ridden barbarian such as yourself has patience?” Umeko smiled coolly, as if his scathing remark was intended to be harmless. “I can hardly believe that.”

 

_“Think whatever you want, kid, but it won’t change a thing. So where is Z, anyway?”_

 

To Umeko’s genuine surprise, the Saiyan wasn’t picking his nose; it seemed he had developed some manners, although perhaps he was being quick to assume. “Lord Zarbon is visiting our planet’s deity, Turqosa.”

 

_“The fuck is that?”_

 

Umeko narrowed his eyes. “Turqosa is our planet’s guardian and deity, you disgusting ape. I will not tolerate your disrespect towards him.”

 

_“Yeah yeah, I got it. So it’s some almighty invisible god, then?”_

 

“No, not exactly,” Umeko sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed; this would take some time to explain. “Turqosa is a living creature that has lived on our planet since our creation, and—”

 

_“—Is this going to be a long history lesson?”_ Raditz chimed in, unaware of the changeling’s growing frustration towards the lout. 

 

“You asked, so I’m explaining it to you. Unless you need me to numb it down further for someone of your intellect to comprehend?”

 

_“Ouch, that hurts me, kid.”_

 

“Anyway,” Umeko continued, ignoring the sarcasm, “Turqosa has been our guardian for generations, and it’s a custom that we offer gifts to him, in return for his service.”

 

_“What kind of gifts does a god need?”_

 

“To be fair, he doesn’t possess a brain, so he has no such desire for gifts, per se…”

 

Raditz raised an eyebrow at that, but pressed him further. “Meaning?”

 

“Meaning that we offer our gratitude with his assistance.”

 

_“Wait, back up, kid. How the fuck does that work?”_

 

Umeko’s cheeks darkened in response; he hadn’t felt embarrassed about admitting this before, but explaining this to someone unaware of their traditions, it could be considered unusual. 

 

“W-We… We offer ourselves for Turqosa’s pleasure, and in return, he aids us in reproducing.”

 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, and Umeko risked looking at the Saiyan past his flushed cheeks. Raditz seemed conflicted, struggling to decide on whether this was a surprise, or if he was shocked that such a custom existed.

 

Yet he eventually developed a new expression, one that made Umeko paranoid: Raditz was blushing. Not innocent, but not horny. Just…incredibly interested. Umeko hadn’t been expecting such a reaction, nor did he know what to think when Raditz posed another question.

 

_“S-So this Turqosa… What does it look like?”_

 

Unaware of Raditz’ true intentions, Umeko mulled on it for a moment, thinking of how he could describe the creature in a way he’d understand. “Well… He’s like an octopus. He’s massive,” he emphasised the creature’s size with his arm’s length end to end, “and…well, nobody’s seen his head.”

 

_“So it’s just tentacles?”_ Raditz swallowed, struggling to control his breathing.

 

“Yeah, I guess so. Except his body’s clear, so you can see through him. Oh, and he has several thousand little suckers on each tentacle; you can hardly see them, but you can feel them. They’re on every tentacle, and… Huh, I don’t know how many tentacles he has. There’s so many, it’s impossible to try and count them all.”

 

_“A-And what do you guys do, anyway, does he just grab you and do whatever he wants, or—“_

 

“Of course not!” Umeko berated the Saiyan, feeling much more comfortable now. Raditz seemed accepting of the concept, and very interested in their culture, so the changeling viewed it as an area the two of them could both enjoy (for very different reasons). “Well, I mean… The first time he does, yeah.”

 

_“You do it a lot?”_

 

“Huh? Of course! He helps our race reproduce, and we need to provide a fresh sample of our semen at least once a month on our planet… That would be a year in your terms, though.”

 

_“So Turqosa does what he wants on your first time… Does that mean he breaks in virgins?”_

 

Umeko seemed confused as to why Raditz was pursuing this subject so wholeheartedly, but saw no reason not to educate him. “Yes, he does.”

 

_“And then what, when you go back later?”_

 

“Well, Turqosa learns from our race’s needs, and adapts to every person individually depending on how frequently they visit, so depending on your experience with him in the past, he works on perfecting a way that you’d prefer, in order to gain the maximum output.”

 

_“So he knows exactly what Zarbon likes?”_

 

The changeling’s cheeks burnt at how forward he was being. “Y-Yes, that’s correct. And he works on getting the most semen possible from these encounters, in order to assist our race in reproducing. As for the females—“

 

Raditz hung up from that point, collapsing onto Zarbon’s bed back at the base. He couldn’t remove his armour fast enough for his liking, his mind already visualising what that scenario would look like.

 

Zarbon, stripped bare, restrained by the tentacles of some seething creature who had no idea how beautiful his lover was, and how he reacted in the sexiest ways. He imagined those tentacles being wet, dripping, and huge, larger than his fist, and they’d be all over the teal-skinned changeling.

 

He’d have one down his throat, nearly choking him, as Zarbon’s gag reflex had become forgotten about since meeting the Saiyan. The suckers that Umeko was referring to, they’d be all over the tentacle, sucking the saliva off of his lover’s tongue, pleasuring every inch of his partner’s mouth, and he’d be moaning like a slut at the treatment, desperate to fit more in his mouth.

 

There’d be one around his cock, squeezing his length deliciously so, milking him dry as another massaged his balls, encouraging more to spill forth. And there’d be so many on his chest, latched to his nipples, hungrily sucking on him like an infant, and Zarbon would be ejaculating so much from this sensation, his eyes would have rolled back into his head, and his body would be like putty, melting in the tentacle’s hold.

 

And then there’d also be a tentacle rammed up his ass, the largest one, stretching him wide, filling him to the brim, and Zarbon would be begging for it to go deeper, pound into him harder, thrust into him faster, all whilst his arms and legs were held up, jelly-like at this point from all the pleasure.

 

And at some point, Zarbon would be producing a new liquid; it was a rare, but not unusual occasion, when, after enough temptation, his nipples would dribble a sweet, milk-like substance, a sign that he’d truly been spent, and was well beyond rational thought. He’d be a horny mess, thrusting his hips and chest to have the tentacles fuck him more and drink every last drop he could produce.

 

Finally, the creature, satisfied with its work, would untangle itself from the changeling’s body, but Zarbon would be far from finished. He’d be exhausted, breathless, euphoric, but he’d spread his legs like an obedient whore, discontent, and beg in that beautiful voice of his, struggling to speak, and even keep himself standing, he’d tease the creature, saying that a single tentacle had been barely enough to satisfy him, that he’d hardly felt stimulated, that he wanted more of them up his ass, fucking him in a messy, unorganised pattern.

 

Zarbon’s bones would be broken, folded in half, but his ass would be full of tentacles pounding into him, the sound of wet skin slapping against an equally moist surface, and Zarbon crying out in pleasure, his vocal chords shot, yet he’d still manage to scream out—

 

“—Zarbon, fuck…!” Raditz’ body jolted in pleasure as he jerked himself off at a vigorous pace, and the streams of white flew across the bed, still shaking from the violent movements. The Saiyan lay there, previously kneeling until he’d fallen back, now panting like a dog from the intense surge of pleasure.

 

He stared at the ceiling with glazed eyes, barely able to see straight. He made no attempt to move despite the uncomfortable position, and basked in the afterglow with a satisfied aura, his throat sore from yelling his lover’s name out at the top of his lungs. “Zarbon…” Raditz whispered the changeling’s name within a breath, and relaxed into the plush bed. 

 

When Zarbon would return, the Saiyan would make sure he received a thorough description of his lover’s experience. Preferably with some visual aid, of course.


End file.
